monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Misutoika
'Monster Discription' The Misutoika(ミストイカ) (Misu-to-ika)' '''is a giant squid like creature found in the Underwater Ruin, when in final stage it enters The Great Reef. This mega-fish has 3 stages, first stage you chase it (a bit like Ceadeus's boss battle) when you hurt it in this stage, it squirts out paralysing oil, that is its only attack, besides it moving which does little damage, it only flings you away, second stage is in the Underwater Ruin main room, this is were it gets angry. Translating the name '''Misutoika, '''it means "Mist Squid" which Squids have 8 appendages 2 "tentacles" which are far longer than the others, these can me cut off and carved twice each, then their are the small hooked arms which leech onto the prey and are killed, the suction cups are on evey arm. The mist in its name has a meaning, due to some squids can become clear or a glass like form, but the '''Misutoika' becomes a mist and hides very well, like Chameleos and Lucent Nargacuga. Only when it attacks it will become visible. It has no element, and cannot be placed in the catagory of "Elder Dragon" due to it being a Cephalopod, meaning its prominent head, and its arms or tentacles used as a primitive form of "feet" So it is in its own catigory of species called "gígantas Kefalópoda" Greek"γίγαντας Kefalópoda" or "Giant Cephalopod" Most of its attacks are primitive, such as it swinging its two tentacles towards you, doing the paralysis oil and slamming its body against you, but if you get too close to its mouth area, it will pin you, and Dung Bombs don't work on it. Once you finish its second stage, it heads strait down into the depths of the Underwater Ruins to The Great Reef, here you will see its true form, it begins to glow yellow in its head region, this is its roar, if in close enough range it can paralyse you rendering yourself at risk of its menacing moves, if you cut both of its tentacles off you are fine from this attack, but if not it will latch onto the two pillars and do a drill attack towards you, guarding or not, it will kill you, antoher move is a hydro wave, like Ceadeus it shoots it vertically and strait, getting hit will result in waterblight. Monsters Habitat This very rare species feeds on Epioth, Deep Sea Gobul, Ocean Altaroth, and in rare cases when the Misutoika '''leaves thr Underwater Ruin, it feeds on Great Jaggi, Aptonoth and Qurupeco. Misutoika spends most of its time in the Great Reef, due to the lumenous coral which is very rich in nutrience. Since Ceadeus and Goldbeard Ceadeus live in the same area as '''Misutoika '''they fight a lot, (like the Sperm whale and Giant Squid) The '''Misutoika '''will usually fall in battle due to no protection against Ceadeus's Horns. In every Ceadeus battle '''Misutoika '''is there, just hidden. Attacks Stage 1 *Moves slowly through the area, you cannot break anything off it or cut anything off, or kill it *its moves are: paralyse oil & it moving *when it heads into the main room, thats when Stage 2 starts Stage 2 *In the main room of the Underwater Ruin, '''Misutoika '''has more room to "express its feelings" of an intruder lurking in its home. *Its main moves are a hydro pump, where it shoots in vertically and strait, causing you to aquire waterblight. *Its second move is it will spin like a drill, causing torrents of water to spurt out at anytime, then it claps its long arms together to create an underwater wave, causing waterblight and damage. *Its third move is it will use camouflage to hide its poison spray. *When Inraged it enters its final stage, Stage 3 Stage 3 *The Great Reef only has 1 area, this is were '''Misutoika '''shows its true rage. *The first move it does is roar, but no ordinary roar, it glows a bright yellow form inside its head area, it is now in rage mode, its roar will affect everyone, but those close enough to '''Misutoika '''will be paralysed. *Its second move is one to be trifeld with, As stated before if you cut both of its larger limbs it cannot do this move, and if you cut one of its arms it cannot do it aswell, but if you didn't cut its arms off, it will latch onto two pillars of coral, then fling itself towards you, like a drill, killing you instantly, even guarded, it will put your weapon to red sharpness. But it rarely does this move. *Its third move is not to deadly but is annoying, it will circle around you until you are surrounded in a ball of air, unable to see outside, here it will randomly slam its arms inside attacking you, it is unable to do this move with both limbs gone, but it can with only one. *Since it is a giant monster, it doesn't have many attacks. Breakable Parts Most of the '''Misutoika '''is soft so it is weak to slicing weapons at most, but its beak is weak to blunt and slicing weapons, there are 5 breakable points on Misutoika', its beak, wich looks chipped, its two promenent arms, will be severed, its body wich will have scars and tip of head wich is cut up. Damage Carves Underwater Ruin, The Great Reef Quests G-rank 'Murky Waters''' *Fight a Misutoika *Time: 50 min *Reward: 400,000 *Area: Underwater Ruin *Failure: Time reaches 0 or reward reaches 0 Theme's *Theme 1 cTvRQh9_rmY *Theme 2 *Theme 3 Notes *Misutoika is actually two words, meaning Mist and Squid. *Misutoika is an ancient creature from the Cambrian Period around 542 to 488 Million Years Ago. *Misutoika is a Cephalopod, as mentioned in "Monster Discription" Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Creation